The Fight
by Celestial Blood
Summary: Tokio and Kaoru got into a fight. Tokio said something cruel to Kaoru and now he regrets it deeply but will Kaoru forgive him? What will happen to the father and daughter?


**Title: The fight**

**Summary: Tokio and Kaoru got into a fight. Tokio said something cruel to Kaoru and now he regrets it deeply but will Kaoru forgive him? What will happen to the father and daughter? Read and find out!**

**Well I really liked doing Father/Daughter stories about them so yeeeeaaaaaaaah. I hope you like it and I'd be happy if you'd review ^_^**

۞ΦΦ۞

It was a Saturday, the clouds were blocking the sun and it was raining a bit hard.

And you might be wondering where Kaoru is, well, she was out _in _the rain. What she was doing there?

Well who knows!!

Tokio, Kaoru's Father and Mitsu, Kaoru's Mother is worried _sick _about their dear Kaoru. Kitsune, Kaoru's eldest brother is out in the rain searching for her. So is Dai and Sho, Kaoru's brothers.

Tokio was in the kitchen, he was worried most out of all them, "Mitsu, what if…what if a molester kidnapped Kaoru and is raping her!! What if Kaoru's hurt and fell somewhere, slowly bleeding to death!!"

Mitsu put her hands on Tokio's shoulders, "Tokio, please, Kaoru's going to be alright. She's not lost, she's probably coming home right now. Possibly…"

Tokio's eyes widened, he heard the door open, "Kaoru!!"

Kitsune, Dai, and Sho shook their head. Kitsune spoke up, "I'm sorry Dad, we couldn't find Kaoru…"

Tokio slammed the table, "Ugh!!!" He groaned, "Where could Kaoru be!!"

Everyone went silent but then after a while, the silence ended when the door opened again.

It was Kaoru…

Everyone stared. Kaoru was a bit uncomfortable, "Um…hi?" she greeted.

Mitsu told the kids to go upstairs and they did so.

"Kaoru, where have you been?" Mitsu asked, helping Kaoru get the jacket off, "Your father and I were worried sick about you.

Kaoru shrugged and put on her hat, "I was just walking, you know, what I usually do. I was going to come home but then I thought about staying out a bit later than usual. You guys didn't mind did you?"

Mitsu smiled, "See Honey, Kaoru's not hurt and wasn't in danger."

Tokio still didn't smile, he had on a blank face, "Mitsu, can you go; I would like to talk to Kaoru myself."

Mitsu hesitated but nodded, "Okay." As she was leaving, she told Tokio, "Don't do anything irrational."

As soon as Mitsu left, Kaoru turned to Tokio, "So Dad, what did—"

"Kaoru, don't speak. I can't believe how irresponsible you were today. You could've at least called , telling me you were going to come home late but instead you didn't. You—"

"Well, it's not like I didn't think of calling you. I would've but remember you took my phone." Kaoru stated.

Tokio's posture stayed the same, "Well what about a pay phone, I know you—"

"You cut my allowance from fighting with Kitsune." Kaoru, again, stated.

Tokio growled a bit, "Kaoru…this is still your fault."

Kaoru's pupils adjusted, "And exactly how is this my fault?"

Tokio sighed shaking his head, "Well obviously, girls like you lack will power so you give in; you get angry easily."

Kaoru was furious, "How can you even _say _that!? And what do you mean '_girls like me'_? Don't you dare compare me to other girls!!"

Tokio was a bit shocked with Kaoru's reaction, "Kaoru, see, short-tempered. Really, irresponsible _and _short-tempered, you need to work on that."

Kaoru was getting even more mad, when will Tokio just shut up?

"I'm not irresponsible! What about Sho? He's younger than me and when he was out _later _than me _without_ even telling you, you didn't get this way with him! What about that?" Kaoru said, demanding an answer.

Tokio sighed, "There's a very good answer for that. It's because, Sho's a boy and you're a girl. It makes sense." Tokio started rambling more about Kaoru being a girl.

Kaoru's eyes widened and arms fell to her side. She looked down a little then gritted her teeth and balled her hands into a fist.

Tokio stopped talking as Kaoru ran upstairs, "Ah!? Wait Kaoru!" Tokio grabbed Kaoru's arm but she just slapped his hand away and ran to her room then slammed the door shut.

Mitsu came downstairs from that, "Tokio, what did you do to Kaoru? What did you say to her!?"

Tokio bit his lip and told his wife everything….

"WHAT!!!" Mitsu screeched then lowered her voice, "How could you say that to her? Go up there and apologize, now!"

Tokio sighed, he should apologize, "Alright, but what if Kaoru doesn't forgive me?"

Mitsu frowned, "Then you know why, now stop stalling and _go_."

Tokio did so, he went up to Kaoru's room, he knocked, "Um…Kaoru…can I come in?"

"No!! GO AWAY!!!" Kaoru yelled.

Tokio sighed, Kaoru never locks her door so he opened the door and came in.

Kaoru turned to him, "Baka, I told you not to come in!!" Kaoru growled.

Tokio sat next to Kaoru, "Um..Listen Kaoru…I-I'm really sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to say that."

Kaoru didn't face him, "Yeah right. It would've been better if I was boy. Then you wouldn't have a problem, right!"

Tokio was taken back, "Kaoru, please will you just listen to me? I can't help but not be protective of you. You're my little girl…"

"I'm not little anymore. Sho gets in trouble way more than me, didn't do that well in school this semester, and he comes home later than me and you call him _responsible_. I come home late _one _time and you call me _irresponsible_!" Kaoru yelled, not facing Tokio.

There was a long silence between them, "Kaoru," Tokio said, breaking the silence, "you know, when you _were _a little girl, you were similar to a boy so I didn't have a problem raising you but now you're growing up and becoming more like a girl. So now I'm getting a bit new at this. I'm really sorry, from the bottom of my heart, I am genuinely sorry…"

Tokio gave Kaoru a hug, "I am really sorry." Kaoru hesitated but hugged back, "I forgive you…" She released herself from the hug, "I~in one condition."

Tokio's sweat dropped, "Eh?"

Kaoru grinned slyly, "There's this new video game out and I want you to buy it for me."

Tokio was taken back, "You…you'd do this to your own father?"

Kaoru thought about it then smiled, an innocent smile, "Yu~up! Oh and hurry, the game's very popular so don't come back home until you got it, okay."

"R-right now?" Tokio asked.

Kaoru frowned, "Hell yeah, now go."

Mitsu saw Kaoru pushing Tokio out the door. When Tokio was outside, Kaoru slammed the door shut.

Mitsu's sweat dropped, "Um Kaoru, Sweetie, why did push your Dad out of this house?"

Kaoru turned to Mitsu and smiled, again, an innocent smile, "Dad's gonna go get me a video game so I can accept his apology."

Mitsu smiled, "Well I'm glad you two aren't fighting anymore

۞ΦΦ۞

**Um, I know this may not be a very good story -_- gomen  
and I admit that the reason Kaoru got mad wasn't that cruel TT^TT gomen  
but I still hope that you'd review ^-^**


End file.
